Tyson
Tyson is the kinda person guy who you really do not want to disrespect on the internet or in real life. Tyson was the most successful CAW from rugbyleague3wii(which is not saying much, seeing as he is the only CAW he constantly advertises on his channel)). He used to wrestle for TNE and Wrestling Heaven, he was in new-ecw, and was in WACW Tyson was the last Electric CAW Wrestling Champion ever. Tyson was a 2 time World Champion. NEVER FORGET THIS MAN Electric CAW Wrestling Tyson started out doing normal matches and had custom made trons made of him. Face of ECW, Feud with Saint P, Injury Tyson started on 15th April 2011 in Electric CAW Wrestling defeating Tyrone Kenny to be in line for the poster child of Electric CAW Wrestling. Tyson went on to win the battle royal but was jumped by Saint P after the match. The attack caused by Saint P made a 2 on 1 handicap match in the main event next week with Tyson and Feature vs Saint P in a winning effort. The next week, Saint P demanded he be put in the world title match so at the Night of Champions CPV Tyson fought Saint P in a losing effort for the ECW Championship, Tyson was hit by a Car to break his ribs. Return and ECW Championship Tyson returned 4 weeks later attacking Saint P delivering a spinebuster and than the Burning Hammer to follow that. The following week he cut a promo about a rematch for the ECW Championship but Saint P came from under the ring and hit the Power of Christ on him. The next week Tyson was accepted in the chamber match and was to take on Saint P in a non-title match. But because of his hatred of him he told him to take it outside where Tyson knocked him out. At Elimination Chamber Tyson pinned Dez and became ECW Champion. on 2nd of July all Data of Electric CAW Wrestling was erased Total Non-Stop Entertainment Tyson was signed to TNE on the 5th August 2011 and worked 3 Dark Matches and one of them being for the #1 Contendership for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. Tyson defeated CJ in Dark Match #1 but lost the other 2 in a Tag Team Match against Coolest Kids in School. And lost to Monzer Mazaydeh in the #1 Contenders match. Tyson competed in a 6 man battle royal for the TNE Intercontinal Championship but was first eliminated in the match, he took out his frustrations using his patterned spear on CJ off the stage. In the second week Tyson lost a match to Cody Meyers and after the match he speared Cody Meyers, CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh at reactions Tyson and CJ had a backstage fight and made a match for Doomsday, where he ended up losing. In episode 3 Tyson teamed with Devon Aarons in a losing effort against Monzer Mazaydeh and CJ with Tyson again being pinned. In episode 4 Tyson was jumped by Chris Jorgsten before their match where Tyson won by DQ when Jorgsten's tag partner Ryan Baxter jumed in and attacked him, that led to CJ and Monzer Mazaydeh attacking him, However in the main event Tyson took on Jorgsten again and lost.In episode 5 Tyson teamed up with Gaz Tower and Devon Aarons in a winning effort against CJ, Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. At TNE Violence Tyson challenged Ryan Baxter to a singles match where if Tyson wins, he will get a shot at the TNE Tag Team Championship the next night on RAW, Tyson defeated Baxter. Tyson's long time tag team partner Ross Samuel Jones (RSJ) won the tag team Championships for them the next night and was estlabishled as a team in TNE. In episode 7 Tyson and RSJ defeated Monzer Mazaydeh and Dude. At TNE Bash Tyson & Jones put their tag team titles on the line but lost to Cody Meyers & Kid Punk. In episode 8 Tyson & RSJ teamed with Devon Aarons in a winning effort against Kid Punk, Cody Meyers and Dude at the end of the match the Luchadore Twins attacked Tyson & RSJ turning heel and debuted street clothes and without masks. In episode 9 Tyson & Ross Samuel Jones attacked Monzer Mazaydeh. At TNE Summerslam Tyson & RSJ lost their TNE Tag Team Championship rematch against Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. Drafted to SmackDown, World Heavyweight Champion, Feud with Monzer Mazaydeh In the episode 10 Draft Tyson was the first pick of the night and promised to wake up and become the world heavyweight Champion. Tyson won the Battle Royal to get a title match in the elimination Chamber match at TNE Lockdown where he won the match. In episode 14 Omar Habul added Ryan Baxter to his roundtable where Tyson defeated him. at TNE King of the Ring Tyson defended his Championship in a 3 on 1 handicap match which Ryan Baxter was crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion. On episode 15 Jones was screwed at his World Title Shot, at the end of the match Tyson speared the referee and both men got arrested. On episode 16 Tyson & RSJ attacked Monzer Mazaydeh, Team One and asked for vengance against Omar Habul at TNE Wrestlemania where he accepted. In episode 18 Tyson defeated xXx in a tables match due to interfernce from RSJ. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania a 4 way ladder match will take place for the Vacant TNE Intercontinental Championship between xXx, Tyson, Chris Jorgsten & Lewis Parks. On the same night Tyson & RSJ have to take on Monzer Mazaydeh & Dude in an Extreme 60 Minute Iron Man match. Wrestling Heaven On 10/15/11, it was confirmed that Tyson would become a member of the Wrestling Heaven roster. Tyson made his debut in WH Showdown defeating Mr. Death. WACW On november 5th 2011 Tyson was confirmed in the WACW roster. Developing Futures Wrestling : Tyson would make his debut in the RSW development program, DFW, on episode #1 of the webmatch series. He would be the first contracted DFW superstar to have a match and the first to have a "Vivianverse Guest Challenge", however his guest opponent, Lemarcus Carter, would make short work of him and job him out in less then 3 minutes following a Money Maker. On Webmatch #3, would lose to Bryan Davis following a Roling Sobat Kick in exactly 10 seconds. Since Bryan Davis was holding the BRAWL\UWF Jobber Championship at the time, Tyson became the Jobber Champion due to the loss. Tyson would soon be released from his DFW contract following this loss so Tyson could venture to diffrent promotions to defend the Jobber title. He went to BRAWL but was killed by 8 snow huskies (the most reconized one being Husky Harris) owned by Fella. Meaning, unless Tyson somehow rises from the dead again, it was doubtible that Tyson will return, however on April 27th he would be signed back due to the Jobber Championship. Death and Apparent Rebirth: As of November 11th 2011, Tyson met his unfortunate demise after being terminated by Sub Zero during a World CAW Developmental Wrestling match where he ripped his head off; complete with his spinal cord. No arrests were made towards Sub Zero as the police force in the area was corrupt. Tyson would officially come back to life on Developing Futures Wrestling's First Webmatch for an unexplained reason, many would like to believe he simply "Mary-Sue'd Death". Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League Tyson competed at BRAWL Golden Uprising in the BRAWL United States Championship open invitational gauntlet and would enter first in the match but would quickly be defeated by Andrew Hunter in eight seconds. Second Death Tyson was announced dead on the scene on April 14th, 2012 at the BRAWL Golden Uprising event. He was murdered (along with Mr. Death) by the 8 huskies that pull The Artist Formerly Known as Fella's dog sled in the parking lot of the arena. when the cops arrived to the arena latter in the event the decided to eat donuts instead of investigating and deemed it a freak accident and that no charges would be filled. Lets hope he says dead this time. Third Death After a few days of being buried, a lighting bolt struck his grave. Tyson would come out of the ground as a zombie. Tyson would walk around for a while eating brains and on a occassion dicks (Must have eaten so many dicks in his life that his body is bound to it) of local jobbers. He wondered into a DCWL arena and since no one else had challenged Ryback, DCWL officials just made the match happen. Ryback won and while Tyson was wandering around backstage in the boiler room, John Matrix came out of nowhere and threw a metal pipe straight through Tyson's chest, impaling him against a steam vent. After coughing up blood and gasping for air for a few brief moments, Tyson passed away. Personal Life and "Controversy": Tyson Claims to be a "Great NRL Player" when really his just a bench warmer and his team has never won a game. His dream is to play for his favorite NRL team, the Canberra Raiders, however his dreams will never come true as he has died in the past (and some how came back) and he can not play a good game of football if his life depends on it. Whenever he can get on the football feild to play he plays as a front liner where he is never given the ball by his fellow team members, tackled illegally when he doesn't even have the ball, and simply gets injured every game. He gets bullied by his team mates following every loss as it is usually his fault, and has been assulted by them as a result. He goes to the gym to train and get better at the game and get revenge on all those who "mess with him" however he has never gotten any better and could never be on the winning end of anything. Tyson spends all of his days on his own rip off of CAW.Wiki where he trys (and fails) to bash the members of the Vivianverse, most notably Burb, Brent Harvanator and Danny Jackpot. He complains about "Controversy" towards him when in reality he is in denial about his shitty CAW leagues and his shitty CAW's. He uploaded a video where Tyson would job out Brent Harvanator in a BFWH match, Brent would say on the Something CAWful forums that he found it amusing because Tyson just wanted his shitty CAW to go over a good one to make him look like he actually matters, although clearly he does not. This would lead to Brent having a reaction video where Brent would job Tyson out in 10 seconds to a drop kick to the knee. This would just lead to Tyson posting to following on his page on the rip off wiki, "After a brilliant performance this Brent jobber started crying and had to swear at me and had to talk about how he looks like an actual wrestler. Tyson explained that the reason why he doesn't go on the other wiki is because of all the egos. Also he got his dick sucked by Danny Jackpot who is next." However these are just empty threats as all Tyson does is dislike all of their videos, and make a little bash video on the 3 for all of his fans (Poison Bee and himself on many accounts he has created) to enjoy. He would again to try and "bash" the Vivianverse by making one of his CAW's job out Danny Jackpot on BFWH Episode 10, however this lead to him recieving 27 video dislikes and alot of hate messages which lead to him disabling likes and comments because, quote; "VIVIANVERSE IS CRYING BECAUSE A CERTIN NOBODY THINKS HE GOT BURIED. I MADE THE DEFAULT CAW." which is an obvious lie. Speical Events On October 31st 2011 Tyson repsented TNE in the Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event. He took on Kenta, Alex Striker, Edge, Shogun and B.B. Disco in the vacant Havoc Underworld Championship in a Armageddon Hell in a Cell match where he was unsuccessful. Before his untimely demise, it was announced that Tyson would of faced Monzer Mazaydeh in December 2011 in a steel cage at CAW Champions League's CAWNSpiracy. However, now that the news of his death are now apparent, the match has been canceled. Popularity Tyson is so loved and respected that his Wrestling Heaven (WH) return on Episode 60 has received 50+ dislikes, and only 3 likes (likely given by Tyson himself on his two accounts, as well as Ross Samuel Jones or Poison Bee). In Wrestling ' 'Finishing Moves: *'Spear' (TNE/Electric CAW Wrestling/Wrestling Heaven) 2011-Present *'Tyson Kick' (Wrestling Heaven) 2010, 2011-Present *Burning Hammer (Electric CAW Wrestling) 2011 *Sitout Powerbomb - 2010 Signature Moves: *Spinebuster *One handed Spinebuster *'Side Effect' Nicknames: *The Face of ECW (Mary-Sue'd and self entitled; Make Believe) *True Blue (Make believe) *The Gangster (Make believe) *The Power Play (Make believe) *'The Idiot' *'The Mary-Sue' *'The Jobber' Teams and Stables *Tyson & RSJ (TNE) Managers *Gaz Tower Entrance Themes *"Cryin Like a Bitch" by Godsmack (Electric CAW Wrestling Theme) *"Home" by Dream Theater *"Take Over (Remix)" by Dale Oliver (TNE Theme) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtXDeCd_URc "Bridge Burning" by Foo Fighters (Intro Cut) '''(Wrestling Heaven Theme)] *"Street Mode" by Tournts (Current DFW Theme)' *'"Cry me a river" by Justin Timberlake (First and Last BRAWL Theme)' Championships and accomplishments 'Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League' *'BRAWL\UWF Jobber Championship (1 Time & Current)' '''Developing Futures Wrestling:' * Jobbed to Lemarcus Carter World CAW Developmental Wrestling *Murdered by Sub Zero. Electric CAW Wrestling *ECW Championship (1 time) *Face of ECW Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with RSJ *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Tysons Youtube Special One Nighter: * T.Y.S.O.N Hardcore Championship (1 time; Current) Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Trivia *He was murdered in a World CAW Developmental Wrestling match by Sub Zero, who ripped out his spinal cord. However he was revived on DFW, which was unexplained. *Tyson is the only man in CAW to have died 3 seperate times. Category:TNE Category:CAW Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:New-ECW Category:Deceased_CAW Category:Jobbers Category:Mary-Sue Category:Those who defied fate Category:DFW Category:New-NAW